


Бифштекс с кровью

by Archie_Wynne



Series: Мини G—PG-13 [5]
Category: Preacher (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne
Summary: После откровений Кэссиди на Эмпайр-стейт Джесси решает, что ему этого мало. Просто дружеский треп, в общем.





	Бифштекс с кровью

— Так. Я тебя с начала нашего знакомства не спрашивал из вежливости про твои, ну... Особенности. Теперь просто обязан.

— А что? — Кэссиди выразительно выгнул бровь. — Луковка пилит? Боится, что я ночью в вашу спаленку проберусь и присосусь к нежной шейке?

— Кэсс. Зубы пересчитаю. Повежливее, мудачина.

— Прости. Обидно малость, — Кэссиди сел на рассохшийся стул на кухне съемной квартирки, затянулся сигаретой. — Спрашивай.

— Так. Про солнечный свет я уже понял.

— Угу, молодец. Шторочку задерни поплотнее, будь заей, дорогой.

Джесси прошел через кухню, поправил штору и, смахнув крошки табака и вчерашних тостов, присел на край стола. Видно, что Кэссиди злится. Проявить чуткость, что ли?

— Слушай. Я вообще не хотел начинать этот разговор, но ты сказал, там, на Эмпайр-стейт, что, — он смущенно запнулся, — не оставишь меня. Это трогательно просто пиздец как, и я, наверное, и права особо не имею требовать от тебя еще каких-то откровений...

— Но требуешь.

— Так мы же друзья. А я понять тебя лучше хочу. Узнать человека, который из-за меня черт знает на какое дерьмо подписался.

— Чтобы меня узнать поближе, о любимых группах бы расспросил, что ли.

— У тебя полный бардачок кассет в тачке. Я просто могу названия на коробках посмотреть. Да и забудешь про твоих The Pogues, все уши ими промыл, засранец.

— А ты мне не промыл своим Пресли, падре.

— Короче, я не про музыку.

— Про кино спроси. Или какую я книжонку предпочту, если зависну на толчке на часок после хренового буррито. Или что с собой возьму на необитаемый остров, или...

— Кого ты в последний раз убил?

Кэссиди заткнулся. Нервно поерзал на стуле. Выпрямился с видом оскорбленной добродетели.

— Вот оно что. Так и знал, а, — сказал он с упреком. — Проповедь мне на тему «не убий» прочитать хочешь?

— Ну, ты же вампир все-таки. А значит, не паинька.

— Не паинька, — согласился Кэссиди. — Но и не ебаный Джек-Потрошитель.

— Верю. Но мне ведь нужно было спросить.

— Любопытного падре в женском монастыре канделябром кастрировали. Слыхал историю?

— А потом этим канделябром уебали одному упырю, который с темы сворачивал, по глумливой его физиономии. Кэсс, мне самому неловко. Просто не могу я, как последний пофигист, глаза закрывать на то, как и чем ты живешь...

— И как других жизни лишаешь, — закончил Кэссиди фразу. — Расслабься.

— А?..

— Хотя нифига ты сейчас не расслабишься, потому что ты меня спросил про последнее убийство, и это ужасно, к херам, потому что гребаная корова, наверное, была невинна, как агнец Господень, но я не спрашивал.

— ...Корова?

— Угу. Дейзи, мать ее. У нее так на жетончике написано было. И на доске у входа в стойло. У тебя молитва за коровий упокой в арсенале есть? — Кэссиди полез в холодильник, достал два пива, протянул Джесси запотевшую бутылку. — Вот то-то и оно. И я тоже не слышал таких. Несправедливо, не считаешь? Они ведь тоже божьи твари.

— Так тебе того... Людей есть не обязательно?

— Дошло, профессор. А бифштексы я средней прожарки ем просто потому, что мне бычьим цепнем заразиться хочется, конечно.

— Непрожаренные ты ешь. Или вообще нежареные, — с видимым облегчением отозвался Джесси, звякнув горлышком своего пива о поднесенную бутылку Кэссиди. — Чин-чин.

— То-то и оно, — ухмыльнулся Кэссиди, отхлебывая пиво. — Так вот, Дейзи. Короче, готовь платочек, а то разрыдаешься от чувств, и хорошо, что нашего тюльпанового президента ассоциации защиты животных тут нет. История вообще боль и тлен. 

Короче, есть ферма от Нью-Йорка в полутора часах езды. У хозяина фамилия Брейди. И отца его тоже звали Брейди, эти Брейди там, наверное, с начала века живут. Консервативные до жопы, у них до сих пор сортир на улице с такой, знаешь, прорезью на дверке в форме сердечка. Держат пару лошадей, кур, псина у них особенно мерзкая сейчас, злая, как дьявол — с ней повозиться пришлось, даже не спрашивай — ну и коровы, штук пятнадцать. Обычно я на то, чтобы к ним прорваться и сделать свои дела, тратил часа два от силы, а нынче непросто пришлось.

Они меня будто ждали, или просто свезло, как утопленнику: у старика гостили его сыновья. Семейный ужин с домашней фермерской жратвой, картошечка со своего огорода, своя самогонка и по меньшей мере три гребаных ствола в доме — пострелять дичь на местном болотце. Ну или пострелять по непрошеным гостям в коровнике. Стыдно пиздец их грабить, но они же сами мясники! Садисты! Ты вот видел эти грустные коровьи глазищи перед забоем? Да я сам бы каждый раз рыдал над любой котлетой, но у меня в организме столько воды банально нету... Так вот, когда бываю в Нью-Йорке, наведываюсь к ним на огонек, и всегда проносило. Но не в последний раз. Они как знали, а! Я так надеялся, что ужин их достаточно увлечет, но, видимо, жаркое в этом году выдалось не очень, и их семейным приступом диареи на улицу выгнало, не знаю... Тебе вот хоть раз в задницу зарядом соли стреляли? Солью притом, понимаешь, не дробью, вот как, они же на охоту дробью заряжают... В общем, по ходу, действительно ждали в гости, сволочи. Очень больно, обидно и сидеть до сих пор неудобно. Стреляли притом, пока Дейзи еще чуток дергалась, так что, если я ее вдруг не дососал, а обращать все-таки умею, есть вероятность, что в окрестностях Нью-Йорка теперь есть корова-вампир. Му-Му-Дракула. Такие дела.

Джесси молча смотрел на него с открытым пивом в руке.

— Что? А ты чего ждал, драматичной истории про несчастную девственницу и влюбленного вампира под луной? 

— Ты б им хоть плату под ковриком оставлял, что ли. Брейди-то. За коров, моральный ущерб и вторжение на частную территорию.

Кэссиди выдохнул с облегчением. Стебется, ура.

— Плату? Ну нахуй! Тебе показать, что они с моей задницей сделали? Ты сам сказал, падре, — важно напомнил Кэссиди, подняв указательный палец, — я все-таки вампир.

— Ты все-таки вампир, — подтвердил Джесси. — Отсасывающий в коровниках.

— Тюлип расскажешь — убью, — сурово пообещал Кэссиди в ответ на его ржач.

— Она тебе никогда не простит. Она на твои котлеты кровавые и так смотреть не может, но это всякие границы переходит. Дейзи не очень мучилась?

— Ну, знаешь, если я реально не закончил дел, она вообще не мучается, забодала нахуй эту любящую пострелять и рубить головы телятам семейку, выпила их кровь в порядке мести и теперь скользит по лунному лучу и летает по лесам на крыльях летучей мыши.

— Ты говорил, вампиры так не умеют.

— Про коровьих вампиров я не в курсе, — развел руками Кэссиди.

— Может, вернуться проверить этих Брейди? — спросил Джесси.

— Нахуя? Тоже хочешь соли в жопу? Или сразиться с Дейзи-Дракулой?

— От домашней телятинки бы не отказался. 

— Изверг.

— Сказал мне парень, который пьет коровью кровь вместо ужина.

— По вампирьим меркам я почти что веган, — важно заметил Кэссиди. — Так что не гони на меня. А вот ты не плакал над печальной участью бедняжки Дейзи. 

— Ну тебя.

— Я не досыпал смачных деталей в рассказ, да? Надо было расписать, как я неслышным шагом вошел в тихий коровник, пахнущий парным молоком и экологически чистым коровьим дерьмом, как крался между стойлами, высматривая несчастную жертву, подобно хищному зверю...

— Кэссиди, хорош.

— ...И потом увидел ее, белую, как снег, с такими невинным телячьим взглядом и рыжим пятном на добродушной мордахе...

— Сволочь ты с клыками.

— Неправда! — Кэссиди демонстративно оскалил зубы, не особо ровные, но без явной клыкастости.

Джесси закатил глаза.

— Уговорил. Больше не буду тебя ничем донимать.

— Да ну, — Кэссиди нетерпеливо качнулся на стуле. — Спрашивай еще. У меня нет секретов от друга.

— Правда?

— Правда, — соврал Кэссиди как можно скорее и спокойнее, отхлебнув еще глоток.

История о Брейди была почти правдивой. Но на самом деле он надеялся, что больше Джесси ни о чем не спросит.

Хотя бы пока.


End file.
